


Surprise Heat

by Heda_Artemis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Light BDSM, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Amy is at work when her first heat comes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Surprise Heat

No, no, no, Amy thought, it's not happening _here_ , not now, it was still a week before her heat came, she still had time, or at least, she thought she still had time. 

"Amy?" Emily, her boss called her, the youngest was leaning against the bathroom wall, breathing quickly "Has your first heat arrived?'' The first omega heat came when they turne 20, Amy would be 20 in a week, she wasn't supposed to be at heat so early, she didn't have the strength to talk, she was so embarrassed, so she just nodded "Ok, I want you to stay here and only leave when I call you, okay?'' Amy nodded again and watched Emily leave the room.

Amy couldn't believe this was happening to her, the young journalist sat on the floor with her head between her knees, she could feel warm, the heat growing in her stomach and in her vagina, she never felt like this before. Amy could hear people talking loudly, she feared that someone would enter the room, she was sure that everybody should smell her heat, but surprisingly, nobody but her boss who was looking for her, entered the room.

"Amy" She heard her boss's voice calling her, she swallowed it dry and got up, she didn't hear any sound from anybody else in the building, except Emily's, she left the bathroom and followed to her boss's room.

"I'm sorry" She finally menage to say when she gets to the room, she felt her cheeks blushing, the whole building had been emptied because of her.

"You have nothing to apologize for, some heat comes early, it happens. Now could you come here?" Emily pointed in front of her. Amy didn't know where it left them, she was sure she and Emily were flirting for a few weeks already, but none of them had said anything about, and to be honest, Emily's alpha pheromones were driving her crazy. She walked until she stood in front of Emily "Do you want me to help you? But, after I started I don't know if I'll be able to stop" Emily speaks in a hoarse tone, it seemed that she was controlling herself not to attack on her employee. 

"Uh" Amy feels her cheeck more red "I want to but... I never... you know" She makes an expression with her hand, Emily smiles.

"Never what Amanda? Use your words" Something inside Amy clicks making her hotter and more uncomfortable. 

"I've never had sex" Amy talks softly and low, but Emily gets to hear her, the older one gets up and puts her hand on one of the younger one's cheeks, Amy leans to her touch.

"Do you wnat to?'' Emily asks, taking her other hand to the back of her head and pulling her hair between her fingers, she approaches Amy's face and kisses the corner of her lips.

"Yes, please" Amy has lost all her shame, just having the alpha near her like this makes her completely desperate, Emily puts her mouths together and pulls Amy's hair stronger, the youngest moans between the kiss, Emily's tongue invades the journalist's mouth, Amy lets her take everything she wants.

Emily puts her on the table and starts to take off Amy's shirt, soon after her bra, the eldest walks away to look at her work partner's breasts, Amy turns her look away a little ashamed.

"Hey" Emily grabs her chin and turns her head to Amy looking "You're beautiful" The eldest bows down and attacks Amy's left breast while massaging the other, Amy lets out low moans and feels soaked, Emily alternates her breasts.

"Please alpha" Amy moans low closing her eyes.

"Please what?" Emily stops sucking her breast and takes her hand to her hair again "What do you want me to do with you Amanda?" Amanda cries.

"Please fuck me." She never thought she'd say that in her whole life, it sound so dirty, but so right. Emily takes off her skirt and panties at an amazing speed, Amy feels a finger between her inner lips, she cries trying to get her finger in.

"Hmm... my baby girl is already so wet for me" Emily talks sticking a finger inside Amy, there was no resistance, Amy lets out a loud moan, the older one stuffs another finger "So loose for me, I'll fuck you so good baby" She whispers to the younger one "You'll get everything I give you, won't you?

"Yeah alpha" Amy was no longer in her normal state of mind, she just wanted to have Emily's penis inside her, filling her up, she felt a feeling like she needed to cum, but she couldn't, the omegas in heat couldn't cum until the knot of alphas entered them.

"Do you want to cum in my knot? "Emily pulls her fingers from inside the journalist and takes her penis from inside her pants, she takes Amy and puts her on her back, she bends her head over the table, Emily approaches her head to Amy's entrance and pushes her in without resistance, the journalist feels strange, she's never had anyone inside her before, she tries to get away but Emily takes her waist and pushes her back making her come in more "No need to be afraid baby, you get me so good sweetie"

Amy can only moan loudly while Emily starts pounding her, at first they were slow but soon evolved to fast and rough, Amy felt tears of pleasure flowing down her face, she had never felt so good before. 

Emily takes one of the more at the waist to Amy's hair and pulls it hard, forcing the journalist to look "You look so beautiful crying" Emily smiles "Do you want to come baby? You have to ask with your words"

"Please alpha" Amy lets out a cry "Please let me come, please" Amy could feel Emily's knot forming inside of her, she tries to move away again but the hand on her waist doesn't let her, she keeps crying and begging for the eldest to let her come.

With this view Emily can't contain her orgasm "Come to me baby" Amy comes the moment Emily says, the best and longest orgasm she's ever had, Emily comes right after, sticking her knot deep into Amy's vagina "I'm going to breed you so good baby" Soon the orgasm passes and they both catch their breath.

Emily begins to pass her hands on Amy's back, whispering sweet things to her "You were so good baby, so perfect" while Amy purrs to Emily.

After a few minutes the knot comes loose and Emily grabs Amy and sits in the chair putting the youngest one on her lap, they keep exchanging caresses


End file.
